


My intuition tells me that it’s the end

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (sort of), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animalistic, Blood and Violence, Childhood Sweethearts, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Pack Traditions, References to Knotting, Sneaking Around, True Love, Underwater Sex, Werewolf Mates, arranged mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: They had been promised to each other from a young age - or so Chanyeol thought when they slept together and daydreamed of their future pups.But he was so wrong.“The omega has already been promised, he hasn’t told you?”“Chanyeol, Baekhyun has known since he was a pup...”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 30
Kudos: 191





	My intuition tells me that it’s the end

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

They had been promised to each other from a young age.

Since pups they ran circles around each other, learning how to shift.

People would always look at them, knowing they belonged together, that the pair had to be mates and there was no other option.

It was puppy love, friendship.

Later, Chanyeol was said to be an alpha, and Baekhyun an omega months later. It was still puppy love at that age, they were children learning their places in a pack, pups developing different skills.

Then, when Chanyeol had matured, it was obvious things had been changing into a different light.

He no longer saw Baekhyun as a wandering puppy, as his best friend, as the brown fluff ball that came running at his ankles full speed and gnawing at his leather bottoms when Chanyeol was trying to work - because that's what alphas did, they didn’t have time to play anymore.

But Chanyeol always gave in, always got scolded for not completing his duties because Baekhyun had a convincing grin and wild excuses of why they needed to go play _right now._

The convincing grin of a puppy was unknowing for a long time when Chanyeol's affections were no longer innocent.

Omegas tended to mature later, so Baekhyun liked to play much later in life than Chanyeol did, and his reluctant acceptance to forget about his tasks soon turned into snapping at Baekhyun to let him work.

To which the omega always whimpered, pouting, and stomping before screaming that he wasn’t _fun_ anymore and running off.

On those days, Chanyeol went to apologize for being so rude, but Baekhyun was always forgiving and quick to accept so long as he promised they could play together again soon.

Chanyeol changed their friendship with a simple event.

He had been nervous, he had been scared, but the day Baekhyun had matured he waited outside his hut all day, being cooed at for his sweetness by the older pack members.

He waited until it was dark, until the sky was nearly pitch black.

Baekhyun stumbled out then, face flushed and hair sticking to his forehead, wearing new fabric around his waist - a cotton covering, because he was an adult now.

Chanyeol thought he looked beautiful, and didn’t regret his back hurting from sitting outside the hut, because Baekhyun looked so relieved when he saw him through the dark.

“I slickened today, for the first time,” He whispered through the darkness, voice soft, excited, and walking over to sit directly in front of Chanyeol, eyes glittering, _“I’m matured now.”_

The alpha already knew that - had waited all his life for this day. Chanyeol had smiled, eyeing the beads of sweat on Baekhyun's skin before reaching behind him and grabbing at a string of white beads, “For you, a gift. Congratulations, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun giggled, leaning so close Chanyeol flinched back, “Put them in my hair for me. _I won’t ever take them out!”_

He remembered being nervous back then, “You aren’t supposed to be this close to me anymore, Baekhyun. The Elders will not like two young, unmated wolves together without approv-“

“I know,” The omega interrupted, voice a sigh before he plopped down so his head rested on Chanyeol's lap, an innocent search for affection, “I don’t care, you’re my best friend.”

Chanyeol didn’t really care either and had clipped the beads into his brown hair despite knowing they shouldn’t be so close. “You’re my best friend _too.”_

Things changed faster after that - at first it was small things, going against the rules of matured omegas and alphas to sneak into the woods, to climb trees and play.

Baekhyun liked to play chase, he loved to have Chanyeol sniff him out as he hid.

Chanyeol just really loved to see him happy.

It was rare Baekhyun wasn’t happy, he lit up everyone’s faces with his own smile, a sneaky smile he did to avoid punishment and to sneak out past dark.

But, Chanyeol had only ever seen him cry twice in their entire lives.

The first was when the omega had slipped into the river when they were puppies; Chanyeol had fished him out, dragging him by his scruff back to the pack all the while squealing because Baekhyun had gotten hurt.

The second time was when a puppy passed away.

Baekhyun was sensitive, but the pup had been born sick, and when winter came even the warmest of alphas hadn’t been able to keep the pup warm enough to survive - and they had tried, tried _really_ hard.

Baekhyun sobbed silently, painfully; Chanyeol didn’t know what to do to comfort him, so he held him under his chin, hidden in the woods because he knew the omega well, and knew exactly where he went to have time alone.

While under trees with rain dripping through the leaves onto their skin they kissed for the first time. Baekhyun was crying and upset and Chanyeol didn’t have anything to say, so he held him.

Baekhyun kissed him first, and while surprised Chanyeol wasn’t one to deny the omega anything, certainly not something he wanted so badly too.

It was wet with tears and rain, both of them becoming colder the long they stayed out, but they hardly cared.

 _“We can’t let our pups die,”_ Baekhyun requested against his mouth, crying and teeth chattering; Chanyeol should have figured the omega felt the same.

After all, since young they were attached and since Chanyeol could remember Baekhyun never wanted him to play with anyone else.

Once maturity struck Chanyeol knew omegas and betas wanted his approval, his attention, but it was Baekhyun that monopolized it intentionally.

Not that Chanyeol really cared to spare anyone else a glance.

 _“Never,”_ He promised, catching Baekhyun's mouth in his own.

They never changed with each other, but time changed things for them, forced them to acknowledge their hidden - or not so hidden - love.

Baekhyun was very tuned to scents, often picking up the smallest of smells on Chanyeol and questioning until he could narrow his curious head down on what it exactly was.

That was also how they became intimate so quickly, how Chanyeol would find himself enchanted by Baekhyun's chest painted pink and the heavy scent of slick in the air before they would kiss nakedly in the leaves, fingers wandering.

The omega didn’t like when he smelled of others, a dominant possessiveness Baekhyun shouldn't be compelled to have - but he _did,_ and Chanyeol didn’t mind his jealousy if it ended with the omega laughing beneath him.

Sex wasn’t forbidden - infact, it was encouraged to promote healthy dynamics between statuses.

The first time touching became sex was on a day Baekhyun had clipped the beads high in his hair, dragging Chanyeol deep into the forest claiming to have found the _perfect_ area to play chase in.

Chanyeol won in the end, he always did, pinning Baekhyun down in the grass and grinning at the shrieking of the omega, his prize was always a kiss.

A kiss that turned into more, with Baekhyun sitting on his lap and Chanyeol's fingers twisting the beads around as he scratched at the omega’s scalp, other hand encouraging Baekhyun to roll their hips together.

“Take me,” Baekhyun pleaded on his tongue.

It wasn’t the first time Chanyeol heard him request something similar, always wanting them to have sex, but the truth was the alpha had been scared, because he loved Baekhyun _too_ much.

And he hadn’t requested their mating to be official yet.

“Alpha, please, p-please. It’s _you.”_

Chanyeol was only a man, and even more he wasn’t immune to Baekhyun's sweet smile even after living with it his entire life, he could even recall giving up all his favorite foods to the omega in the past due to said smile.

But it was mostly Baekhyun's words that swayed him - the slight pant to his tone, the light lick on his jaw, “Love you, please, Chanyeol. It needs to be you, just you.”

They did have sex, and then again, and _again,_ because Chanyeol loved him _too_ and loved to show him just how much he loved him.

They passed days by daydreaming and joking about their past.

Baekhyun used to bark and growl at the other puppies who tried to play with them, yipping and nipping at ones much bigger and older than them.

Chanyeol used to scold him and squeak in a voice that was _so_ different to the deep tone he had now, yelling about how Baekhyun was supposed to follow him into the woods and never go alone because it was dangerous.

They made promises about their future together; laying under the stars and Chanyeol always listened to Baekhyun's rambling about constellations, staring at the omega’s profile and occasionally interrupting to sit up and kiss his mouth.

Chanyeol promised him a big hut, one that he could use to see the stars, and said that he would build it out in this very forest, in their favorite place.

He promised he would finish building it as soon as he was eligible to ask for the Elders approval.

He was now. Chanyeol was matured and ready to have a mate, ready to create a family, he’d finally finished his training and wanted to be a real alpha - _Baekhyun’s alpha._

Chanyeol was now old enough to visit them on his own, having proven himself matured enough to request a mate, and now he was storming into the red covered tent of the Elders with his head held high.

He hadn’t spoken to Baekhyun about it yet, wanting it to be a surprise for the omega.

_“Chanyeol.”_

He looked up at the Elder’s with a grin at the five chairs spread out around the tent.

The Elders had recently given their positions to their children, ones Chanyeol had grown up with, so he was positive his request would be heard well and approved.

He missed the nervous way Yifan’s eyes shot across the room to look over his fellow leaders.

“Hello,” Chanyeol grinned wide as he dropped down to his knees respectfully, bowing his head before taking a look around the five thrones, “I am sure you all know why I’m here. I finally passed the-“

“Chanyeol,” Luhan shifted in his seat awkwardly, the omega reaching over to grab Yifan’s wrist worriedly, his mate instantly grabbing his hand, “We _can’t.”_

The alpha’s face fell, confused as he sat back on his heels, “I’m afraid you don’t understand, I’m asking-“

“We know.” Yixing whispered, an apologetic look on his dimpled face that was usually reassuring, but the beta’s smile didn’t make Chanyeol feel good at all. “Honey, we can't. It’s out of our hands.”

“Chanyeol,” Minseok murmured, patting his mate Junmyeon’s arm as he stood up to walk in front of Chanyeol, “Baekhyun has already been promised, he hasn’t told you?”

Chanyeol’s entire body froze, blood running cold as Minseok grabbed his palm, eyes shaking.

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun has known since he was a pup, you didn’t know? The previous Elders have promised him to mate with the Head Alpha of the West in order to bring the packs together, we can’t override it. They arrive soon.”

***

Chanyeol never tended to cry, he also never tended to be hot headed. But he was both right now.

He practically shoved through the curtains of the Elder’s tent, nearly ripping the fabric right from the wood pillars it was attached to as he stormed out.

Pack members watched in shock, as Chanyeol was known to be well tempered and kind, but he looked opposite that right now.

 _“Baekhyun,”_ He hissed under his breath as he noticed the omega’s back.

The brown haired omega was seated on a log with his back towards him, laughing at something with Jongdae, a younger beta.

Chanyeol scowled, tears dripping down his face as he ran over to grab Baekhyun's arm.

As soon as his hand wrapped around Baekhyun's the omega burst into giggles, probably thinking Chanyeol was trying to sneak up on him, playfully hiding his face the other way because they normally played such games together.

“Baekhyun I need to talk to you.” He said firmly.

Again, Baekhyun giggled, and Jongdae stared at Chanyeol uneasily before shoving Baekhyun's arm, “Baek, he's serious.”

“Chanyeol is nev-“ Baekhyun's words were cut off with his own gasp, reaching up to cup Chanyeol's face in his hands and jumping to his feet, “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol’s jaw clenched beneath the omega’s hands before he tore his gaze away and dropped his arm, “Follow me.”

He didn’t have the heart to play into Baekhyun's games right now, and really didn’t feel guilty at all when he brushed off the omega’s hands that were touching him.

He knew Baekhyun was probably worried, Chanyeol never cried, and the omega always liked to touch him; always wanting to hold his arm or hand, nuzzling into his side if they were in wolf forms.

But Chanyeol was so mad he couldn’t even stand to look at him right now.

The only thing he ever wanted was what was promised in this very forest, and as Chanyeol walked towards the clearing they usually met in, he only found a sob crumbling out of his mouth as he knelt over onto his knees to press his forehead in his palms, crouched right over an area where - not even a week ago - they had made love again and _again._

He knew Baekhyun like the back of his hand, or so he thought. 

_“Ch.. Chanyeol? You… you’re scaring me, alpha.”_

The omega’s hand came into contact with his shoulder and Chanyeol growled, hearing the gasp Baekhyun let out because he hadn’t _ever_ had an ounce of aggression towards him.

“Ch-“

“Is this a joke?” Chanyeol's voice wasn’t much more than a whisper as he stood up, pressing his back into a tree defensively, “Tell me this is a joke.”

Baekhyun's mouth opened in fear as he walked over to press his chest to Chanyeol's, so close the alpha tossed his head back against the wood behind him with a painful sniff.

“My love,” The omega whispered, trailing his fingers over the side of Chanyeol's neck calmly, “Just smell me and calm down, you’re scaring me.”

Chanyeol nearly scoffed because Baekhyun wasn’t scared of _anything,_ much less him.

The alpha felt Baekhyun rest his head onto his chest and held back his want to yell at him. Instead, he reached down to hold the omega’s hips - Baekhyun instantly smiled up at him sweetly, so pretty Chanyeol felt his chest weigh heavier as he soothed a hand down the omega’s hipbone, “Give me a kiss, baby bear.”

Baekhyun didn’t need to think twice at all, standing to his toes and familiarly tasting like raspberries because they were his favorite breakfast.

Chanyeol felt the omega smile against his mouth and cried audibly, cupping Baekhyun's cheek to press a hard kiss onto his parted lips before pushing him away, “I can't even pretend.” He whispered, sliding down the tree, uncaring if his back became all scratched up.

The omega whimpered, dropping down to his knees to curl all around Chanyeol.

Again, the alpha pushed him off, not too hard, but enough that Baekhyun should know to stop.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun's eyes filled with tears as he stopped trying to get close, curling his knees up to his chest and watching the alpha cry, “I love you, so everything is okay.”

This time, Chanyeol really scoffed, _“Really now?_ ” He cried, “B-Because guess what I was doing today, Baekhyun? Guess! Take a _guess!”_

Birds flew away from the trees at his yelling and Baekhyun's eyes widened, shaking his head the smallest bit and looking comparable to a newborn pup with the innocent eyes he was showing.

“Guess,” Chanyeol's eyes turned red as he shifted to sit on his knees and grab Baekhyun's cheek, still handling him gently despite his anger, “Come on, _baby.”_ He added, sounding much more mocking than the endearment usually did.

A cry rumbled out of Baekhyun's mouth, grabbing Chanyeol's wrist and nuzzling into his palm in an attempt to calm him down, “Alpha, Chanyeol, calm down.”

“I just heard,” Chanyeol's chest heaved, and he felt angry at himself for continuing to allow Baekhyun to sugar him up, but didn’t even attempt to remove his hand, “You were to be mated, did you know that? Hm? I wanted you to be _my_ mate - went to ask for approval, just like _we said!”_

Baekhyun flinched like he was struck and ducked his head, avoiding Chanyeol's eyes.

The alpha’s face pulled together as his fingers came into his hair, “Fuck, it’s true…. it’s.. it's true? _It’s true!_ Was this all a game? I love you, I-I’ve loved you! What… _I can’t even look at you!”_

Chanyeol climbed to his feet with a loud, painful cry, arm wrapping around his stomach because he was physically disgusted. Baekhyun grabbed his ankle, wrapping arms around his calf so he wouldn’t leave.

He never wished to see Baekhyun cry, it was never something he wanted, and even now it didn’t make him feel better.

“I love you!” Baekhyun sobbed, pressing his cheek into Chanyeol's knee, “Alpha! P-please! I just love _you.”_

Laughing humorlessly, Chanyeol shook him off of his leg before dropping to his knees to push Baekhyun onto his back, climbing on top of him and the omega sniffed, wrapping around him tightly.

Baekhyun reacted so instinctively to him that Chanyeol was even more pained when Baekhyun arched into his chest as he brushed his lips by the omega’s sensitive neck.

He pressed a kiss to his ear before tearfully grabbing Baekhyun's chin in his hand, “You only love me when you want to be fucked,” He spat, “Other than that, you feed me lies. You’re a liar, I should have known.”

Chanyeol tried to pull back but Baekhyun was holding so tight that Chanyeol snarled into his ear, the omega whined, but otherwise started whimpering apologetic noises into his throat.

Chanyeol would never intentionally hurt Baekhyun, _ever._

He’d never lay a hand on him or be mean to him, but his heart was broken and he felt Baekhyun had ruined _everything_ he ever wanted, betrayed him.

“You told me,” He muttered, hands limp on his sides, sitting up as Baekhyun cried into his skin, “Tales of pups and a home, of love and endless affection. 

Promised me… so much, never intending to keep it, to pretend only for a while. We spent hours in the forest just to play pretend, so you could give me false hope. Telling me children’s stories because you… you knew that's what _I_ wanted to hear, to say you would be mine. W-Why would you do this to me?”

“I…” Baekhyun wailed, clawing at his skin frantically and any other time Chanyeol would have instantly fell to his needs, but this wasn’t _then,_ it was _now._

And he was numb.

_“... w-wanted to be happy! W… want you to be happy!”_

“Do I look happy?” Chanyeol hissed, grabbing Baekhyun's face in both hands, “Do I look happy to you? You used me, you…” He trailed off with a hard swallow before fixing a firm expression on his face, “I prepared you for… him, huh?” He chuckled emptily, “I hope you'll be a good mate to him.”

“It’s not like that!” The omega whispered, “It’s not, listen! Listen to _me!”_

Chanyeol didn't want to listen to much of anything at all, jaw clenched and eyes roaming over Baekhyun's face, hating how he still wanted to wipe his tears away.

“E-Elders! Whe.. when I had first heat! I-I didn’t know they were serious, Chanyeol! We were kids! I-I didn’t understand, I… I forgot they even said I was… to be mated, I-“

“You _forgot,”_ Chanyeol heard too much already, grabbing Baekhyun's wrists in an attempt to pull him off. 

“You forgot when you told me everyday of our future!” He yelled, “You forgot when you kissed me, begging for me?” The inhale he took was more of a wheeze as he pressed their noses together, “You forgot.. when I gave you everything I had, everything I am. You, baby, are a manipulative _whore._ Get off me.”

Baekhyun looked stunned, unmoving so Chanyeol took the chance to stand up, leaves crunching under his feet as he glanced up at the structure in the trees he had been in the middle of building them.

A tree inside their hut seemed a beautiful idea yesterday, picturing how cute it would be once he carved the trunk onto something more useful like a shelf or a water hole.

It sounded pathetic now.

“Ch… Chanyeol, I- I love you, I do. I love you, we… we can run away.”

“I love you,” Chanyeol murmured softly, running his hand over his forehead, “And I _hate_ you, because I love you. I can’t stand to see you, Baekhyun.”

He heard the omega wail and leaves crackling, he glanced over his shoulder to see Baekhyun had thrown himself to the pile of leaves with a sob.

Such a childish tantrum that Chanyeol found himself fond of for only a second before forcing himself to look away. “I won’t see you any longer, omega. I won’t care for you anymore, nor sneak away. I hope you’ll be okay, with him, and I hope you’ll be happy, but I can’t do this. You understand why, or you will, _eventually.”_

He felt a hand run against his ankle and sighed as he knelt down to acknowledge the whimpering omega.

“Kiss me,” Baekhyun sniffed, nosing at his knee.

Chanyeol gulped, combing the fluffy brown strands on Baekhyun's temple, listening to the chattering beads when he moved them around, tempted to remove the clip while he was at it.

It was a promise, one Baekhyun couldn't keep, but Chanyeol couldn't bring himself to do it.

He instead allowed Baekhyun to press their mouths together, sharing the same breath.

“Before you go,” Chanyeol whispered, eyes closed as he ran gentle fingers down the side of Baekhyun's neck, “Smile for me, baby bear. Once more, so I can at least see your beauty this close.” He added, opening his eyes to face the omega’s pained, begging ones.

He didn’t know what Baekhyun was begging him to do, there was no way Chanyeol could continue this under the knowledge he had been walked all over, tricked.

Baekhyun had used him knowingly, had given him years of lies only to have the truth forced down his throat like a hot iron.

“What if I don’t want to go?”

Chanyeol laughed this time, pressing a kiss to a freckle just above Baekhyun's lip and trying to imprint everything about the omega into his head.

It wasn’t like he would forget - he couldn’t - but it was hard to think he’d never be this close to him again.

“One more time?” Baekhyun added, spreading his own tears against Chanyeol's skin as he curled his fingers into the leather of the alpha’s bottoms, “Alpha, I love you.. o-one more chance?”

“My pup,” Chanyeol crooned fondly, wiping a stray tear from Baekhyun's cheek, the omega cried harder, knowing the answer, “I’ve just learned sometimes we don’t get things we want. No matter how much _we_ want them, or… how much _they_ want us.”

***

Chanyeol spent the entire day out in the forest after confronting Baekhyun. He didn’t want to see anyone’s pity, and he didn’t want to see the shameful eyes of those who _knew_ about what occurred.

He couldn’t believe this. For the Elders not to tell him was one thing, but for _Baekhyun_ not to... it was pure _anger_ that overwhelmed him.

It was Baekhyun’s responsibility to tell him. It was Baekhyun who was the one telling him stories about their future children.

It was _Baekhyun_ that made Chanyeol fall in love with him.

He had the responsibility of taking care of his heart and yet… he didn't _._

Chanyeol hated Baekhyun. And he hated how he didn’t hate him. And he hated the fact that he loved Baekhyun so entirely much.

He was just _full_ of hatred.

Because of that, he’d stayed an entire day wandering in the forest, hitting trees until the inner, raw areas of bark were shown and he’d hunted for sport even though it wasn’t allowed.

Chanyeol didn’t care about rules right now, he cared about calming down before he did something regretful like destroying the foundation of his - _their -_ future hut that he’d spent months making. 

By the time he went back, it was more than a day later and pitch black out. 

He had cuts and scrapes all over his body, his leather bottoms were torn and a gash was on his cheek from a mean fight with a moose. But a moose was nothing to an angry alpha wolf.

At least he calmed down now. Now he was just _exhausted_ because he hadn’t slept for more than 24 hours. 

Of course he didn’t get off that easy, he couldn’t just walk into his tiny hut and fall into his bed to sleep because his bed was _taken._

Chanyeol immediately sighed and rubbed his temple, laying his handful of rabbits down by the door to skin later.

Baekhyun was passed out in his bed, his cheek snuggled into the furs, pink lips parted, his robe falling down his back to reveal his shoulder blades.

 _“You can’t keep doing this…”_ Chanyeol whispered, voice hushed as he wiped his hands off onto the torn cloth covering on his waist, “You need to stop.” 

Despite his claims, Chanyeol didn’t have the heart to wake him up. Instead he pulled Baekhyun’s robe over his back and began to scoop him up. 

Baekhyun whined a bit, clutching onto him in his sleep until Chanyeol rolled his head into his neck. 

Then, Baekhyun went limp with a few sniffs into his throat, no struggle or sign of him waking up - he just relaxed all muscles, his legs dangling off Chanyeol's arm, hands laying on the alphas bare chest.

_Calm. Happy. Sated._

Chanyeol swallowed and held him tighter as he carried him out of his hut and into the cold. The alpha himself was warm though, so Baekhyun just continued softly snoring into his jaw.

It’d been a while since Chanyeol had seen him this tired. So the likelihood that Baekhyun hadn’t slept all night was high.

“Sh, I got you,” He whispered, shifting Baekhyun closer to his neck, “I got you, baby. I love you..” Chanyeol laughed painfully as he felt tears prick his eyes, shaking his head at himself and leaning down to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead. “Don't do this anymore, okay? D-Don't. Just _stop.”_

By the time he got to the hut that housed unmated omegas it was with tears running down his face, and alphas weren’t supposed to go inside, but he pushed back the door anyway.

“Ah, you have to let go.” Chanyeol tried to lay him down on the piles of blankets and furs on the floor in the corner, voice low so as not to wake up the other omegas, but Baekhyun started to grab at him and sniff aloud, realizing that the alpha’s scent was leaving him.

_“Chanyeol?”_

The alpha jumped a bit and turned to the doorway, meeting eyes with Jongdae who held a lantern in front of the doorway. 

“Don't tell your mate I came in,” Chanyeol whispered, “I was just putting him up, the Elders don’t need to know, Dae.” 

The beta twisted his lips, but nodded, “I won’t tell Yixing, but you’re not supposed to be in here.”

Chanyeol nodded, reaching up to wipe the tears off his face, “Just one minute,” He requested, “And then I will go.” 

Pity filled Jongdae’s eyes, and they both knew Chanyeol could get in trouble for being in there because he was unmated and could disturb the omegas, but he turned to walk out with an agreeing nod anyway.

Chanyeol sat on his knees for a second, face in his hands before he reached over to pull a blanket over Baekhyun, shuffling silently although the room was full of sleeping omegas, so they probably couldn’t even hear him over each other.

“Don't come to my hut anymore..” He whispered, brushing Baekhyun’s hair off his forehead and running soft fingers over his cheek, “You're not my omega anymore, Baekhyun. So.. p-please stop hurting me. I love _you, I l-love you so much, baby bear.”_

***

Things were so different.

He had been forcing himself to ignore how different many things had been the past two weeks as he and the others got to work building huts for the newly arriving pack.

People asked him occasionally why he wasn’t around Baekhyun; or why Baekhyun was following him around like he tended to do when they were pups, because a matured Baekhyun really didn’t seek out so much of his attention seeing as he usually didn’t need to work for it.

But, Chanyeol ignored that.

It was impossible for him to ignore Baekhyun, it really was, but he found it much harder to attempt to brush off everything the omega was trying to do.

He needed to, because Baekhyun was no longer his.

Occasionally, Chanyeol spoke to the Elders about the newcomers, mainly because they liked Chanyeol's input since he was among the older alphas.

And honestly nobody really knew too much about the West pack, there were rumors of course, but even the previous Elders that said they hadn’t known much other than that the new Head Alpha would be coming to choose an omega.

Chanyeol had gotten his hopes high thinking he meant choose as in _any_ of the omegas, not Baekhyun, but Yifan had reluctantly shot him down when he claimed Baekhyun was the one he had _already_ chosen, that Chanyeol probably just didn’t remember the other pack visiting from when they were young.

He didn’t, because he and Baekhyun had been too busy chasing their tails in the forest before maturity.

According to Junmyeon, Baekhyun had been excited to take on an important role and help the pack form an alliance.

Chanyeol just knew it was unfair to ask a young omega permission for something so far in the future, as it was obvious Baekhyun no longer wanted the role.

“Chanyeol?”

He hummed, tapping his fingers along the wooden structure he had just put up, turning to acknowledge Kyungsoo, a younger omega, “Yes?”

The omega shifted on his feet shyly, Chanyeol laughed at his shyness, releasing the wood he was holding to give the omega his attention.

Kyungsoo was admittedly cute, a very sweet omega, but he just _wasn’t_ Baekhyun.

“I was wondering if you’d like to.. to go to the-“

_“Chanyeol!”_

The alpha actually rolled his eyes because he thought it was pretty clear that Baekhyun needed to stop messing with his heart.

But, it seemed to have gone over the omega’s head as Baekhyun came strolling over to grab onto his arm, holding on so tight that when Chanyeol went to shake him off the omega moved to press into his side more.

“Chan! Oh, _hi, Soo!”_

“Kyungsoo and I were talking,” Chanyeol growled, prying Baekhyun's fingers off his arm, “So, if you’d le-“

“Oh, what about?” Baekhyun blinked innocently, sending Kyungsoo a pretty smile.

“I was just going to see if.. alpha would-“

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun didn’t like the use of his title coming from another omega’s mouth because his nails suddenly were embedded in his arm, “Oh! Can I join! I’d love to join!”

Kyungsoo shuffled awkwardly and Chanyeol sent him an apologetic look, “Sorry, I’ll be right back,” He promised, grabbing Baekhyun's wrist and pulling towards the treeline.

Frankly, Chanyeol was pissed.

Baekhyun had no right to be jealous or possessive of him - especially not considering he was the reason Chanyeol cried for the past two weeks.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He demanded once he had Baekhyun pulled into the treeline, “That shit was cute when we were younger, but not now. You have no right, Baekhyun. _We’re nothing.”_

The omega didn’t even seem like he heard a word of what Chanyeol was hissing, only sniffing at the alpha’s chest and looking confused.

“Hey, are you listening?” Chanyeol growled, grabbing Baekhyun's fingers from his chest where the omega was lingering them, “Stop it. You can’t… keep doing this to me.”

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun whispered, face contorted in confusion as his nostrils flared, “You smell so good, are you… what happened? Did you just do something?”

Annoyed, Chanyeol rolled his eyes, running a hand through his own hair, “Do you ever listen when I talk?”

Obviously, the omega wasn’t seeing as Baekhyun released an almost moan-like noise before pressing his nose into Chanyeol's ribs.

The alpha attempted to push Baekhyun back by his shoulders but the omega literally snarled at him, Chanyeol frowned in confusion.

Baekhyun was clingy, even more so recently, but he didn’t get _angry_ when Chanyeol wanted space, usually just pouting.

But Baekhyun was angry, very angry.

Baekhyun's lips brushed Chanyeol's collarbone, “... something’s wrong with me, I feel sick.”

Any other time Chanyeol would feel like Baekhyun was playing around, teasing, but the omega did look a little sick and continued to sniff at him with odd, nearly inappropriate noises.

“Ba-“

Chanyeol heard the sound of paws slamming against the dirt, many of them.

It was time.

“You need to leave me alone,” He breathed quickly, detaching Baekhyun's arms and ignoring the omega’s annoyed growls. “Stop, let me go.”

“Smell so good… alpha smells so good,” Baekhyun whispered, nuzzling into Chanyeol's skin more despite the alpha holding his arms back.

Chanyeol sighed, figuring Baekhyun was being needy, grabbing his face in his palms and earning a cooing noise from the dazed looking omega, “Listen, baby, you need to listen to alpha now, okay?”

Baekhyun pressed his lips to his palm and Chanyeol's hair stood up at a loud howl - Junmyeon, calling for a _meeting._

“Baekhyun, you need to leave me alone,” He ordered, kissing the omega’s nose swiftly before letting go of him, “Be a good omega, my love. Be very good.”

Baekhyun squealed a noise from deep inside his throat and Chanyeol froze. 

His instinctual reaction to Baekhyun just made him _more_ upset, he clenched his jaw and eyed the row in trees in front of him. 

“A-Alpha!” Baekhyun cried, Chanyeol could hear the shuffling of leaves as the omega came closer. “I _love_ you.” 

Chanyeol grabbed his chest over his heart because it _stung_ so much. “Leave me alone,” He requested with teary eyes. “And _stop_ wearing those beads. They were for my _mate._ Not you.” 

Baekhyun began to cry harder, face red, finger touching the string of beads Chanyeol had gifted to him so long ago.

 _“No!”_ He whispered, watching Chanyeol walk away, _“T-They’re mine…”_

***

The new pack was weird.

Most of them weren’t that bad, he even found the new arrivals Sehun and Jongin to be extremely funny pups, but he absolutely hated the Head Alpha.

It was obvious they ruled things _differently_ here versus in that pack.

As soon as Sojung came into their camp he was ordering around, demanding water and food, taking over their people as if they were his servants.

Chanyeol was also incredibly upset because of his treatment of Baekhyun.

The moment he had settled down after being pampered he was demanding his _promised mate._

The Elders had gotten Baekhyun and the reluctance was clear in their eyes the moment they began to take in the Head Alpha’s attitude.

Whatever Sojung saw in Baekhyun must have been enough because he called the omega, _appealing enough_ with a shrug and it sent Chanyeol's hair standing up because it was undeniable that Baekhyun was a beautiful and worthy mate - he should feel lucky.

It was obvious he didn’t, because Sojung simply ordered Baekhyun into his lap and ignored the omega the rest of the time.

Chanyeol was more offended by Baekhyun's eyes staring at _him_ than anything else, as if he could do anything about their situation.

The omega was usually the possessive one, and Chanyeol didn’t feel jealous per say, because it was obvious Baekhyun wanted to be nowhere near this alpha, but Chanyeol was angry because he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Tell me about him,” Chanyeol grumbled, passing a bowl of water across to the new youngest alpha.

Sehun had not matured yet, but Chanyeol could tell it would be soon.

“Um,” The younger shrugged slightly, “Not much to say, I mean… he is what he is, and we have to follow him.”

“You’re in our pack now, it means you follow our Elders. No single person makes demands.”

Sehun laughed and Chanyeol supposed he was right to laugh when the Elders had yet to change Sojung’s behavior at all and they had been here three days already.

Chanyeol just sighed and nodded, climbing over his log intending to go back to his hut, “Have a good night.”

He heard Sehun reply similarly, and waved politely towards a group of omegas gathered in a circle.

He laughed when a few blushed and hurried to wave at him.

Considering his now uncertain future, he should probably start speaking to the new omegas and betas, but that thought was quickly forgotten as he remembered Baekhyun's smile.

Chanyeol huffed to himself as he walked into his hut, walking into the first room and removing his leather pants, grabbing a rag and dipping it in a bowl of water and wiping the sweat from his skin.

It only took a minute for him to hear a slight shuffle from the room over and he frowned, grabbing a dry cloth as he turned around, “What are you doing?”

Baekhyun was lying flat against the bed, silent with hands on his chest as he stared at the ceiling. “Resting.”

Chanyeol’s heart clenched and he shook his head, deciding to give it a moment as he searched through a pile of cloth for a comfortable covering to wear.

Not that it truly mattered when he knew Baekhyun had seen him as naked before. 

But things were different now.

“You shouldn’t be sneaking into my hut, considering you are now… _mated.”_

“I’m hiding,” Baekhyun muttered, Chanyeol licked his lips before walking over and taking a seat on the edge of his bed to check on the omega.

He hadn’t seen Baekhyun this close in days, surprised by how tired the omega did look.

“Are you sick?” Chanyeol worried, laying a palm on Baekhyun's head and smiling painfully when the omega grabbed his wrist to hold and sniffed at his arm.

“I don’t know,” The omega whispered a few moments later, lips brushing Chanyeol's skin before releasing him to turn onto his side and lay his cheek on the alpha’s knee.

His face was much too close to naked regions, but Chanyeol was too worried about his paleness to think about how inappropriate it was.

“Have you gone to the healer?” Chanyeol asked, petting the hair from Baekhyun's cheek and smiling at the thin strand of beads still in his hair, “I’m worried about you.”

 _“I love you,”_ Baekhyun whispered, closing his eyes, exhausted.

Chanyeol forced himself not to repeat it, only gently shifting Baekhyun's head back onto the bed and kneeling beside the bed to check him, “Is he… treating you right?”

The omega laughed and it didn’t make Chanyeol feel good at all when Baekhyun's chocolate eyes snapped open, “I don’t think he even knows my name, only wants me to warm the bed for him.”

The alpha didn’t know by what means Baekhyun meant to _warm_ a bed, but he hardly looked capable enough to have sex, he looked more likely to pass out than anything.

“I know your name,” Chanyeol couldn't help but whisper under his breath, pulling the blanket higher up the omega’s side.

Baekhyun knew he’d never voluntarily kick him out of his room, much less so sick, and Chanyeol knew he should - this omega stole his heart and broke it.

But Baekhyun _still_ had it, and had yet to give his heart back so Chanyeol could mend it.

“Should I praise you for that, my love? I would hope so considering I know every single freckle you have.”

Chanyeol laughed, rubbing his thumb over Baekhyun's earlobe as he watched the omega’s eyes twinkle with a bit of mischief.

He’d seen the look plenty of times before, mostly ending with them sharing a bed or laid out in grass, but not this time.

“I praise you for everything, it’s the _least_ you could do, pup.” He cooed back, resting his cheek against his bed and pressing his nose to Baekhyun's, “You tell me if he’s not treating you well, Baekhyun.”

“Or what?” Baekhyun breathed against his mouth, pressing closer, “What can you do, Chanyeol? I’m his whore now.”

Chanyeol instantly winced, pressing a swift kiss to Baekhyun's cheek, “You are not a whore, I’m sorry. I misunderstood. You were young, they shouldn’t have expected you to understand back then.”

Baekhyun's lip trembled and Chanyeol tsked as the omega’s tears started streaming onto the covers, “I ruined us. I-I’m so sorry, I love you, I w-want _you,_ alpha. Want you so bad.”

“Sh, sh.” Chanyeol whispered, gently running his thumb through Baekhyun's tears, not daring to kiss or brush them away even if he wanted to, and that alone must have made the omega cry harder, “I want you, but we can’t, and I’ll always love you. I _always_ love you, my beautiful pup. Alpha will still play with you and chase you around if you want, baby.”

The omega sniffed a wheeze like noise and Chanyeol found his own eyes tearing up as he stood up to climb into the bed on Baekhyun's other side - something he had been avoiding doing this entire time.

Baekhyun immediately was turning to curl up under his chin, pressing his body against Chanyeol's naked one.

“Always love you, remember?” Chanyeol murmured into his ear, “I promised you, puppy, promised that I’d always love you - and I do, I still do, and I can’t even convince myself I don’t.”

 _“I.. p-promised you, alpha! I p-promised so much!”_ Baekhyun burst with a wail into his skin.

Chanyeol continued to pet his hair and whisper sweet nothings into his skin, but never denying that Baekhyun hadn’t promised him the world.

Because he did, he told him so many sweet _lies._

And even if it wasn’t intentional, he broke Chanyeol's heart with all of his empty promises.

Baekhyun spoke of wild dreams, stories of happiness and children, a huge hut that spanned meters upon meters.

He had fantasy-like dreams, and the bounciness of a puppy who had gotten their first bite of meat, he lived in a world of pure imagination.

But not anymore. Chanyeol wasn’t sure Baekhyun would again.

“Love me, I-I want you to love me.”

“I do. I do love you, baby bear, just get some sleep. You look like you need it.”

He knew Baekhyun was guilty, and Chanyeol also realized that the omega likely hadn’t meant to ruin his world, because Baekhyun was kind and sweet - and young Baekhyun was likely easily swayed by the thought of doing such a big favor and uniting packs.

But, none of that could really fix Chanyeol's broken heart, and he wasn’t sure he wanted it to be fixed, because fixing it meant letting go of Baekhyun, and holding Baekhyun still made him feel at home.

At least for a little while.

***

“Chanyeol, I need to speak with you.”

The alpha huffed tiredly, sitting up on his elbows and squinting across his hut, “Well? Come in.”

Yixing laughed under his breath, walking across the hut to take a seat at the end of Chanyeol's bed.

Chanyeol sighed and scooted to lean back against the wall, “Surprised you’re still awake,” He commented seeing as it was early morning. The pack wasn’t even up and moving yet.

Yixing nodded slowly, picking at a string on the side of Chanyeol's blanket. The alpha eyed him strangely.

It really wasn’t like the beta to be out so late, much less to come into an unmated alpha’s hut - not that Chanyeol thought Yixing was trying to seduce him, the chances were slim to none considering he was mated, but it was just overall _weird._

“As you know, the Elder hut is near… the Head Alpha’s.”

Chanyeol’s shoulders stiffened at the mention and he regretted inviting the beta in, turning to lay on his side with a loud, displeased sigh, “I haven’t spoken to Baekhyun in two weeks if that’s what you’re wondering.”

The beta frowned apologetically before shaking his head and patting Chanyeol's ankle through the blanket, “Actually, not about that… but… we hear some odd things so we just wanted to… I don’t know, we thought you’d like to know, if Baekhyun speaks to anyone it would be you.”

The alpha’s brows pulled together at the Elder, “Baekhyun finds me when he wants to talk, I don’t find him. What.. what odd things?”

“Just..” Yixing shrugged slightly, obviously trying to play it off, but if he came to Chanyeol’s hut that was worrying enough, “Some yelling sometimes… look, don’t worry about it too much, okay?”

***

Chanyeol had pretty much forgotten about the conversation with Yixing. A week later he had much more to worry about.

Until he couldn’t forget his words once he began to pay attention more to Baekhyun.

Because if _anyone_ noticed the omega acting strange, it would be him considering how much time they spent together.

Every month the pack had a feast together, and tonight was a feast celebrating their union, there was alcohol and meat for everyone to have.

But Chanyeol's eyes were focused directly across the table at Baekhyun even as people came by to affectionately praise him for hunting the deer they were eating.

He had been truthful when telling Yixing that he hadn’t spoken to Baekhyun in a while, and Chanyeol had been so busy trying to purposely distract himself that he hadn’t even taken a good look at Baekhyun in a while.

He looked sicker than when Chanyeol had last seen him a while before, perched on the edge of Sojung’s chair uncomfortably and a hand thrown over his nose.

Baekhyun’s expression was a mix of restraint and disgust.

Chanyeol tilted his head, analyzing, as he tried to consider why that could be.

Baekhyun loved deer, so that couldn’t be the issue, and Chanyeol knew the omega was no stranger to drinking and tripping over his feet until he was carried in his arms when drunk.

But Baekhyun wasn’t touching either of them, mainly just picking at the skin of a potato on his plate.

_“Thank you, Chanyeol!”_

Chanyeol flinched in surprise when lips came in contact with his cheek, blinking up at an omega girl that winked at him and giggled flirtatiously.

He pulled his brows together in surprise, but he shouldn’t be; even when he had been known to be Baekhyun's future mate other omegas weren’t shy to _occasionally_ test their luck.

The alpha couldn’t be bothered to try and mess around now though, it’d be unfair to them and to _himself._ Because he didn’t have enough love left inside himself to share. Baekhyun monopolized all of his heart.

When he looked across the table again he saw Baekhyun's eyes flick away from him quickly. It was impossible that Baekhyun hadn’t seen the interaction, and an angry part of Chanyeol was happy he did.

But most of Chanyeol felt _guilty_ for allowing Baekhyun to see someone kiss his skin like that. And Chanyeol hated how he _knew_ he should not feel bad, but he did.

The alpha looked away once more to smile and share a quick word with Junmyeon when the Elder walked by, traditionally pressing his forehead to the Elder’s wrist until Junmyeon laughed and hit his arm for being so old fashioned.

Chanyeol's own laughter only lasted a second, because he was finely attuned to Baekhyun and anything he did, so even over the laughter and drunken singing he heard the gagging.

His neck snapped to look at him in an instant.

Baekhyun was leaned over the side of the chair and full on _puking._ His face was bright red, hands gripping the side of the table and he sounded so tearful when he gasped for air.

Chanyeol climbed to his feet quickly, but Yifan grabbed his arm, _“Chanyeol, stop. Don’t.”_

Chanyeol growled at him, and before he could yank his arm free from the other alpha Sojung was screaming, then shoving Baekhyun off his lap and straight onto the ground, “Disgusting! What the fuck is wrong with you!”

“Stop! Stop!” Yifan hissed, grabbing Chanyeol's face, “Stop, we will talk later.”

Chanyeol’s eyes were flickering between brown and red, he could feel it, but Yifan held his arms the entire time so he was forced to just watch Baekhyun the Elder's shoulder.

Jongdae was helping him out, Baekhyun was filthy now, his long blue winter robe dragged on the ground. Chanyeol could see him shaking and hear his crying.

Baekhyun never cried over little things. But he was _crying._

Chanyeol could now say he had seen Baekhyun cry a total of six times their entire lives, and the way four of them had just been added within the time period of a _month_ sent his hair standing up.

“I’ll kill him,” Chanyeol hissed, turning his head to look at the Head Alpha. Sojung was cooing for an omega girl to take Baekhyun's place, as if Baekhyun was _that_ dispensable to him, _“Arrogant mutt.”_

Yifan’s lip twitched up in an amused way, but he started dragging Chanyeol away from the table and outside where others were gathered around a fire, “Go. We will speak soon.”

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice although he was debating on running in to rip Sojung’s head from his body.

Unfortunately, he didn’t, he just tried to follow Baekhyun's scent which wasn’t hard considering he had been thrown into his own vomit.

 _Poor baby,_ Chanyeol sighed, rubbing at his chest as if it would calm the aching.

Baekhyun was a sweet omega even if he did have a snap to him, so Sojung really must have a temper to get so angry with him when it seemed obvious to everyone that Baekhyun was very sick.

Chanyeol heard from Minseok that Baekhyun had begun to drag a blanket around his shoulders recently. Chanyeol had suspected the Elder was telling him in a bid to have them speak again, but now he wondered if it was because Minseok was _suspicious._

It was odd of Baekhyun to wear things so covering since he knew the omega loved to bask in small coverings - although he had heard Baekhyun admit in the past it _was_ for Chanyeol's attention.

He didn’t need to use his body in order to earn Chanyeol's attention, even if he was beautiful, because the alpha was _always_ paying attention to him.

“Hey,” Chanyeol stopped and turned around to see Jongdae shifting on his feet, “Hope you don’t mind, he was pretty shaken, I put him in your hut.”

Chanyeol felt relieved at the information and sighed in relief, patting Jongdae’s arm, “No. That's perfect, thank you.”

Jongdae grabbed his arm before he could speed off, “Chanyeol, I… I have a _really_ bad feeling.”

The alpha licked his lips and gave a short nod, “Me too.” He admitted before walking quickly towards his hut.

Baekhyun was throwing up again by the time Chanyeol got into his hut, the omega sitting on the floor with Chanyeol's blanket around his shoulders and hunched over into a wooden bowl.

It sounded more painful because Baekhyun didn’t have anything in his stomach left to throw up, so Chanyeol's chest raced since it wasn’t normal for the omega to get sick.

He could only remember the omega having food poisoning once before and it had been Zitao, a younger omega’s fault for daring Baekhyun to eat a random plant.

Chanyeol shrugged his fur coat from his shoulders, noticing Baekhyun’s blue robe was resting beside the door, lying on the floor. 

“Baby bear,” Chanyeol mumbled, moving around the omega to grab a container of water. He knelt down beside the omega to gently remove the bowl from Baekhyun's fingers, “My poor baby, drink this.” He requested, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's head.

Baekhyun’s face was streaked in tears, he curled his arms around the blanket and shivered when the blanket pooled off his shoulder to reveal his naked back.

The alpha pulled the blanket up and tilted the bowl to Baekhyun’s mouth with a pitying look on his face.

The omega coughed from drinking so fast, shaking his head and pushing the bowl away with a clammy hand. _“Alpha…”_

“Done? Okay, come here.” Chanyeol was scooping him up and carrying him over to his bed.

“I stink,” Baekhyun argued as Chanyeol laid him down, making sure the blanket was tightly around him as he fixed the furs around the omega.

“I really, _really_ don’t care, Baekhyun. You know I don’t care. I want you where I know you’re safe and calm, you can be sick all you want and I'd never be mad at you for it.”

The omega sighed and Chanyeol instantly hated how relieved it sounded because Baekhyun shouldn’t _have_ to be promised a calm environment when sick.

“I thought I told you to tell me if he’s treating you badly,” Chanyeol whispered, not scolding, but concerned as he walked over to the next room to grab a damp rag.

“I know I’ve been hard on you lately, but you _know_ that I care about you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol muttered quietly, “I am hard on you because I love you so _much._ And I’ve been upset. But I didn’t mean to make it seem like you couldn’t come to me. I want you to be healthy and happy, and if it’s at the cost of _me_ being upset then I’ll take it, cub.” 

Baekhyun didn’t respond until he walked back over, fingers by his lips and shaking a bit as Chanyeol removed the blankets from his legs to clean him up.

“I… didn’t want to bother you. It’s okay, we just… we fight, he gets mad if I don’t listen fast enough, and doesn’t like my attitude.”

“You have no attitude.”

“I do when I don’t want to do stuff.”

“What stuff?” Chanyeol mumbled, jaw clenched as he thought over possibilities.

Baekhyun didn’t respond at first, he just stretched his legs a bit as Chanyeol snuggled them back into the blankets, and then the alpha went to wipe down his face and neck.

He had sweat building on his skin, but Baekhyun didn’t feel warm. Perhaps he just overwhelmed himself.

“Why are you giving me puppy eyes?” Chanyeol smiled a little, running the damp cloth along Baekhyun’s jaw, “I’m already cleaning you, what more can you want? You silly thing.” 

Baekhyun smiled, “Come here.”

“I’m already here,” The alpha mumbled, trying to remove the blanket from Baekhyun's upper body to clean him when the omega stopped him with a hand on his jaw.

“Chanyeol. You’re my best friend.”

“You’re mine, always, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol soothed, leaning into the omega’s palm, “I’m worried and I’m scared. Is he hurting you?”

Baekhyun's eyes shook and Chanyeol was scared he was about to hear something horrible, but the omega shook his head, “No. But maybe he will.”

“Especially once he finds out,” Baekhyun added, tears falling from the corner of his eyes, he smiled at Chanyeol, looking pained but smiling, “I love you so much.”

“Baek..” The alpha sighed, thumbs brushing the tears from Baekhyun's face, “Don't cry, baby, you know. You always _know_ I don’t need to keep telling you.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sniffed, but he laughed and it was happy, grabbing the alpha’s shoulders as he sat up, “Alpha, I… I'm pregnant.” He whispered, “It’s yours. I _never_ let him touch me, it’s only been you.”

Chanyeol felt like he went into shock because at first he didn’t register _anything_ Baekhyun said and only continued staring at him.

“He sleeps with other omegas because I refuse to even kiss him,” Baekhyun whispered, moving the blankets from his shoulders, “I’ve asked the others to make me a closed robe, something to cover this,” He added, bringing Chanyeol's palm to his stomach.

Only then did Chanyeol snap out of his haze, as his hand came in contact with Baekhyun's skin.

It wasn’t noticeable yet - not unless you knew Baekhyun's body like Chanyeol did, and in that case it was a huge difference from the flatness of the omega’s abdomen normally.

Chanyeol would know considering how often they ran off to have sex.

_“At least I can give you one thing I promised you.”_

“Oh, baby,” Chanyeol cried, leaning over to press his forehead against Baekhyun's stomach, “My sweet pup, my baby.” He sobbed, pressing his lips down to the tiny bump.

It made so much sense; all of Baekhyun's sensitivity to his scent, the omega’s aggression, his sickness. 

Chanyeol was so elated.

Baekhyun leaned over to press his face into the back of Chanyeol's neck with a quiet, wet laugh and tears meeting the back of the alpha’s neck.

“Alpha will take care of you,” Chanyeol continued, “I love you, love you so much, love our pups so much. I love you.”

It was so much love he felt that Chanyeol couldn't even consider the reason Baekhyun was hiding it for so long, only cooing and crying, pulling the omega down into his lap to wrap his arms tighter around him.

He held Baekhyun like they did when they were kids whispering about the secret future they wanted so badly, a hand on the side of the omega’s head and the other against his stomach.

“You okay? Are you and the pups okay? You fell far.” Chanyeol worried, kissing Baekhyun's temple repeatedly while rocking him back and forth.

Baekhyun pouted his lips for a kiss and Chanyeol didn’t even care that minutes before the omega had been sick, only kissing him and pressing his tears into his cheek. “I’m scared, Chanyeol.”

“Sh, as long as I have you, you’re okay. You’re my mate when I have you. You’re mine when it’s just _us.”_

***

Chanyeol was having a really hard time.

Of course he already was before learning of Baekhyun's pregnancy, but he was on edge every time he had to let the omega go back to Sojung.

But they were learning how to deal with it.

_“Slow down! Slow down!”_

Chanyeol came to a halt as he waited for the little brown wolf to catch up to his strides, _“Baekhyun, you aren’t supposed to follow me out here, you’ll get in trouble.”_

The good thing about going around in wolf form was that Chanyeol could have some space and run around the forest, but the bad thing was that the omega _never_ missed a chance to follow him out.

_“Don't worry, he’s too hungover to notice!”_

Ever since they were kids Baekhyun never missed an opportunity to travel out into the deeper parts of the forest, because omegas weren’t allowed too far alone for their own safety.

The large, auburn colored wolf huffed through his nose and started walking again, jumping over a fallen tree and turning to look back and make sure Baekhyun could make it.

What he got was the omega whimpering, throwing his front legs over the log, giving puppy eyes even though Chanyeol knew he could make it over, he wasn’t a _puppy_ anymore.

Baekhyun just liked attention.

 _“What’s the real reason you’re coming out here, cub?”_ Chanyeol snickered and turned back to jump over the log and use his nose to push the omega’s bottom up and over the tree.

 _“Alpha is going to clean my belly.”_ Baekhyun said surely, already beginning to whine as Chanyeol took off in front of him with his much longer legs.

The alpha laughed, _“Is that so? You’re coming all the way out here just so I’ll clean you up?”_

_“Well… otherwise I would smell like you too much and…”_

Chanyeol unintentionally felt a growl rolling out of his mouth at the implication. He knew that Baekhyun loved his scent, and he knew the omega wanted it around him _especially_ considering the pups.

But it still hurt to know that Baekhyun couldn’t proudly run around in his protective scent like before. And it hurt that Baekhyun had to wait to sneak off with him and they had to pretend not to know each other during the days.

Luckily, Sojung was a fan of the drinks omegas made, the alcohol made him drowsy and he was a fan of sleeping around, so Baekhyun had plenty of time during the night to sneak off, even though he should be sleeping in a comfortable bed. 

A sudden sharp feeling on his tail made Chanyeol yelp and growl, turning to shake Baekhyun off of him with a disbelieving noise. _“I thought you were over biting me! How old are you, Baek!”_

Melodic laughter filled his head and Baekhyun pranced happily and took off in front of him. _“I told you to slow down, alpha!”_

Chanyeol scoffed although he felt the wolfish grin pulling at his lips as he watched the brunette scurry down the hill towards a river. 

_“You always go for the tail,”_ He complained, _“But that's because I’m too big and you can’t reach to bite my ears anymore, huh?”_ He teased. 

Baekhyun giggled and took a seat on the bank of the river, shaking his fur out for a moment before shifting.

“The pups are happy when you’re near me, I don’t feel sick.” 

_“Do you feel sick around other people?”_

Chanyeol walked down to rub his side against the omega’s naked back, sniffing at him a little and keeping his back warm. 

Baekhyun smiled and stretched his foot out to plop it into the water, “Sometimes. But I really can’t be around new alphas too much. My stomach can’t handle it.” 

_“You think that’s the pups or just that you don’t like the smell?”_

“I think the pups only like you.” 

Chanyeol preened a little bit and pressed his muzzle into the side of Baekhyun’s neck sweetly, earning a laugh and whine with the omega trying to shove his wet nose off of him. 

“Alpha!” Baekhyun giggled and grabbed his large muzzle, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his nose, _“There!_ Now stop clinging and get to cleaning me!” 

Chanyeol snorted but obeyed, turning back into his human form still with his face in Baekhyun’s hands, smiling and surging forward for a kiss purely because he _could._

Baekhyun giggled and snuggled into his face, smiling brightly, “Love-“ He kissed Chanyeol’s lips firmly before letting go, _“-you!”_

The alpha grinned ear to ear, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s nose and standing up to help the omega to his feet.

“Bath time, bath time, bath time!” The omega giggled and released his hands to latch onto Chanyeol’s shoulders, doing a slight jump.

Chanyeol snorted and leaned down to let him climb onto his back, grabbing his legs and bouncing Baekhyun onto his spine, “Are you so excited?” He laughed, “Don't swim too far and get tired out again.” 

Baekhyun whined as Chanyeol watched his steps when they approached the swimming hole. “Alpha, don’t be mean to me or I’ll have to bite you up.” 

“Don’t you know I like your bites? We wouldn’t be here without you biting my ankles.” Chanyeol snickered, “Puppy Baekhyun loved me so much, hm?”

“It’s cause you pulled me from the river.” 

“Hm, is that so?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun giggled and kissed the back of his neck. “I thought _woah that alpha is my mate now!_ Then I have to _bite_ everyone that comes near! My Chanyeol! I’ll scratch people up if they want my alpha!” 

The alpha smiled and shook his head fondly as he placed Baekhyun down, running a hand down the omega’s spine and pecking his cheek, “I told you - I’m _always_ going to be your alpha.” 

Baekhyun’s face dropped a small bit, only noticeable because Chanyeol was amazing at reading his expressions, but the omega placed a _big_ smile on his face within a second, grabbing Chanyeol’s hands and yanking towards the water, “Come on! Come on, before it gets too dark!” 

Chanyeol burst into laughter as Baekhyun let him go to turn and rush into the water, all his skin on display as he got knee deep and turned to look at the alpha. _“What are you waiting for, Chanyeollie!”_ He giggled.

Chanyeol couldn't remember the last time he’d really _looked_ at Baekhyun properly.

He’d been so angry with him and also so busy avoiding him that he hadn’t spent a second to just _look_ at him.

Baekhyun was ethereal. The way the sun that was slowly going down reflected off his skin made him look that much more golden, his hips were round and plush, and his face a pretty heart.

His cheeks were so round and cute, they met his eyes when he smiled. When they were little Baekhyun used to be this chubby cheeked omega who stole all of the snacks right from Chanyeol’s hands, and the alpha never minded or complained.

He’d always get right up and go get a new one for himself, because he was an alpha, and that’s what people expected him to do - let omegas eat first. 

Until one day it was _Baekhyun_ bringing him a new one, making him swap snacks with him even though they were the _same_ snacks. 

They both knew so fast that they were for one another.

He didn’t know if they were necessarily _perfect_ for each other - but that’s what love was about, right? Loving each other despite not being _perfect._

That’s what Chanyeol figured anyway, because he loved Baekhyun despite his possessiveness, despite his childishness, and despite all of _this…_

Chanyeol didn’t care about their mistakes so long as Baekhyun loved him right back.

And the beaming grin sent his way said Baekhyun very much did.

_“I’m going to swim off unless you come get me!”_

Chanyeol laughed and _ran_ into the water, earning a shrill cry from the omega who rapidly kicked to playfully get away, screaming all the while.

“No! Ah, no!” Baekhyun splashed him and kicked away, flailing.

 _“Baek!”_ Chanyeol cried, laughing and grabbing the omega’s arm, “Baby it’s getting dark! Don’t swim off, please. You’re going to worry me.” 

“Alpha is _worried bout me?”_ Baekhyun giggled and turned around to curl up against him and Chanyeol pulled him back to the shallows where the alpha could stand up. 

“Shush,” Chanyeol laughed and grinned as Baekhyun nuzzled their noses together, “You're so rude to me. Biting me, scratching me, trying to run off, _tsk…”_

Baekhyun pouted and wrapped around him like a leech, his round bottom pressing against the alpha’s front, legs finding place around Chanyeol's hips. 

The alpha licked his lips because he knew Baekhyun well. And the omega wouldn’t be squirming against him for no reason.

“Alpha…” Baekhyun cooed, nails raking over the back of Chanyeol’s neck, “Kiss me.” 

Hands drifted over Baekhyun’s spine, and Chanyeol did just that - pressing his lips hard against the omega’s, parting Baekhyun's mouth with his tongue, curling palms beneath the water to grab Baekhyun’s round hips.

Baekhyun moaned into his mouth, but the alpha didn't stop licking at his tongue for even a moment, not even when Baekhyun squeaked a surprise noise as Chanyeol sat down on the bank of the water

The water sat at about Baekhyun’s collarbones now, reflecting the darkening night off the omega’s face. Stars would be out soon, but Chanyeol didn’t know if they would have time to see them together.

The alpha bent his legs a bit so Baekhyun could lean back, hands moving to rub over the swell of his stomach gently.

 _“Mm, Yeol..”_ The omega sat onto his thighs with his cheek painted pink and breathed a bit roughly, “Please?” 

“Just like that?” Chanyeol whispered, bringing a hand to Baekhyun’s head and petting his cheek. The way the omega leaned into his palm was nothing short of gorgeous with his pink flush and pleading eyes. “You want me to have sex with you now? Baby, I don’t know that the-“

_“Please.”_

Chanyeol licked his lips and sighed, feeling the omega’s wandering hands press down his abdomen until he grasped his cock, wrapping fingers around his knot, warming it. 

The alpha gave a gentle kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek before pressing kisses down the side of the omega’s neck, hands pulling Baekhyun closer to his chest.

Baekhyun’s ragged breathing filled his ears when Chanyeol ran a hand over his small erection, feeling the stickiness of his precum under the water, and even the omega’s slick felt warm pooling over his thighs since the water was freezing this winter.

“Alpha,” Baekhyun sucked on his bottom lip and stroked the cock between his hands, toes curling into the grassy under bottom of the river bank. 

Chanyeol moaned into Baekhyun’s cheek when the omega pressed fingertips to the head of his cock, circling around it.

“Do I look pretty?” 

Chanyeol could have laughed if Baekhyun hadn’t sounded so _unknowing_ that he was absolutely gorgeous.

That made him upset, because Baekhyun had never doubted himself before - he _knew_ he was beautiful. The most beautiful omega Chanyeol had ever seen; it wasn't like him go ask that or even ask permission for things like sex.

Baekhyun _demanded_ what he wanted, and it was something Chanyeol always admired about him, because most omegas backed down from him - he was large, nearly the largest alpha in the pack besides Yifan, and he could be scary if he wanted to.

Baekhyun couldn't care less and clawed at him, left him bruised from playing, and screamed so embarrassingly loud when Chanyeol made him mad.

Chanyeol knew whatever the reasoning was for his sudden _not Baekhyun_ behavior was the mutts' fault. The mutt who was supposed to treat Baekhyun like a mate and _wasn’t._

“You look beautiful,” Chanyeol's voice was a bit ragged, he and Baekhyun had spent so long learning about one another’s bodies that the omega (read: _his_ omega) could have him forming a large knot quickly, with only his slender fingers, if he wanted. _“Beautiful.”_

Baekhyun smiled so wide then, and Chanyeol wondered when the last time it was he'd said that to the omega.

 _“Hey,”_ The alpha lifted Baekhyun’s hips up a bit, giving the omega perfect leverage to sink down onto him, “You're _beautiful,_ Baekhyun.” 

The omega lost his smile, but it was replaced by a choked expression as he guided the alpha’s cock inside of him, slick and tight walls immediately encased Chanyeol’s cock and they both sighed at the familiarity.

“Yeol-“ Baekhyun didn’t need to speak much, Chanyeol already grabbed his waist to help him move up and down, the omega’s hands smelled of his honey scented slick when he cupped his face to press their lips together.

This was so strange for Chanyeol. Not the sex or the kissing, but the way Baekhyun was acting.

The omega would normally complain until Chanyeol took him harder against the grass, he'd whine and squirm and moan - but Baekhyun wasn’t so _calm_ normally.

Chanyeol was in pain.

He wrapped arms around Baekhyun’s back, pressing them chest to chest, feeling Baekhyun's soft moans against his lips each time he slid in and out of the omega.

After a few moments, Chanyeol had the omega kissing into his neck, at first they were soft presses of his lips, but then it turned into teeth.

Chanyeol made deep noises in his throat, it was hard finding purchase on the wet, grassy river bank, but he did in order to meet Baekhyun’s rolling hips with his own - knot dragging against the omega’s rim with each thrust.

It was overgrown already from the omega’s playing with his cock beforehand. Chanyeol could press it into him, but given that Baekhyun was pregnant, he wouldn’t risk it.

Instead dainty fingers reach between them to massage around his knot, Baekhyun was heavily panting into his neck, eyes closed and lips pressed against a dark purple bruise he'd made as he felt around the base of his cock.

Chanyeol grunted into his hair as he felt his release build up, bringing a hand behind Baekhyun’s back to slide a finger in along with his cock, knowing the omega would want that familiar stretch that a knot would give in his final moments before climax. 

“Ah- _ngh- alp-“_ Baekhyun was trying to kiss at his neck, but it was more crying moans than anything. 

Chanyeol didn’t realize that it was because he _was_ crying until he heard the way Baekhyun was sniffling. 

He then cupped the back of his head with his other hand, pressing Baekhyun closer and shushing in a deep tone to calm him down.

 _“Chanyeol!”_ The omega cried and clutched his biceps, nails embedding in his skin so hard that he knew blood would be drawn. 

Baekhyun came against his chest with a cry, eyes wet and crying harder when Chanyeol pulled out of him to finish himself off with the omega possessively reaching down to hold his knot again, hands between his legs and refusing to let go.

For a moment Chanyeol let him, cumming in the water with his knot swollen and taking a while to deflate with Baekhyun’s hands helping massage the cum out.

A howl sounded in the midst of trying to calm down his knot, it made Chanyeol sigh and drop his head down into Baekhyun’s chest. 

“N-No.” Baekhyun cried and let go of his knot to wrap his arms around Chanyeol, hugging his body close, “Don-Don't want to go back.”

“We have to, cub. Sh, don't cry.” 

“I don't w-want to!” 

“I know,” Chanyeol mumbled with teary eyes, bringing Baekhyun’s waist closer to his own, careful of squeezing too much, but if his omega wasn’t close then he felt he might burst into tears too. “I know, baby bear. I know..” 

_“Hold me!”_

“I can’t, cub, we have to clean you up and get you back…” 

***

“You look like you got mauled!” 

Chanyeol laughed and continued collecting animal skins from the pile the two unmatured alpha’s were making, “Shut up.” 

“No, really,” Jongin leaned closer with wide eyes, looking over the marks on Chanyeol’s body. He had hickies lining his neck and even a few bite marks, his biceps were scratched up.

Chanyeol hadn’t even realized to what extent Baekhyun’s aggressive want for his love was last night until he'd actually felt _bruised_ in the morning. 

It wasn’t common at all for Baekhyun to bruise him up like this, _some_ love marks and bites were normal, but nothing so possessive as this.

He didn’t mind, at least it was some sort of happiness he could let Baekhyun have seeing as the omega cried the entire night after.

It wasn’t fair. A pregnant omega needed to be scented and mated often, and the way Chanyeol had to force him to bathe himself after so that his scent wouldn’t be all over him was painful for both of them, but especially Baekhyun.

Just watching his crystal like tears drip into the river like that, watching how Baekhyun’s shoulders shook and he took so long to clean himself up… it made Chanyeol just as upset.

But the worst part was he couldn't hold him, he could do anything but offer the tips of his fingers for Baekhyun to hold until they shifted to go back, because if they got too close after sex then his scent would linger all over the omega. 

Chanyeol had tried to cheer him up by bumping him and loving on him as a wolf, because scents were harder to pick up on fur when they smelled like the forest so strong in that form. 

But it was bad enough that this morning Yixing had asked if he and Baekhyun made up, because he said Baekhyun had this _lingering_ of alpha on him and he assumed it was Chanyeol because the Elder knew Sojung was absent most of the time. 

The omega was holding onto his scent, likely for the pups, but it wasn’t good at all.

It was only a matter of time before someone connected the reminiscent scent to his own, deep, sap-like one.

“I thought you didn’t have a mate?” Sehun wondered, looking up at Chanyeol with wide eyes, “I thought you were-“

_“Chanyeol!”_

The way Chanyeol's shoulders stiffened hearing Baekhyun yell for him in public shouldn’t happen. It had never happened before.

He didn’t know why he was so afraid. This was _Baekhyun,_ and Baekhyun was his first, the omega was always his.

Until he _wasn’t._ And now Chanyeol had to follow traditions and what the Elders said or else he could be exiled from the pack.

He couldn’t be exiled - he had Baekhyun to look after, he had children to take care of, and his family was _here._ All the people he'd grown up with were here. Chanyeol couldn’t survive on his own, he'd lose his mind with worry. 

“Your skins are cut too thick, try holding the blade differently,” Chanyeol commented before dropping the basket of skins, hands bloody and wet as he separated to walk up to Baekhyun. 

The omega held his robe tight around himself, shivering with the cold breeze, and Chanyeol didn’t know what to do when snow came, because Baekhyun normally snuck off to huddle with him inside of his small hut.

It reminded Chanyeol that the hut in the forest still needed a roof, and he should take care of that. Even if it wouldn’t be _their_ hut, it would still do well to cover it in case they could sneak off together.

“Alpha, I need your help reaching some fruit!” Baekhyun called loudly, it was so obviously an excuse that Chanyeol’s lip quirked up, but his eyes flickered to Baekhyun’s cheekbone and he quickly lost the smile.

“Okay. Show me.” The alpha said _immediately._ Anything to get Baekhyun into the forest where they could talk in private.

The omega turned to stroll into the forest, yanking his robe up so it wouldn’t get caught on sticks, bare feet pink from the cold.

“I’ve been trying to bring-“ Baekhyun spun around to look at him with a grin.

“What happened to your face.” Chanyeol demanded, reaching over to cup Baekhyun’s chin in his hand to turn his head to the side. “What _is_ that? Did it happen last night? You don’t say you got hurt walking back.” 

A scab lined Baekhyun’s cheekbone, only about an inch or so big, and thin, it nearly looked like the omega could have ran into a twig when strolling back in his smaller wolf form, but Baekhyun would have yelped, and he didn’t have this mark when Chanyeol parted with him.

Instead of answering Baekhyun leaned up to kiss his mouth, smiling and shaking his head, “I wanted to tell you-“

 _“Baekhyun.”_ Chanyeol said firmly.

“I made a plan so we can spend time together-“

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol hissed, “Did I hurt you? I guess I could have bumped you into some twigs or-“

 _“No, no.”_ Baekhyun frowned and cupped his face, nose slightly pink and ears looking bright red. “My love, sh. You didn’t do it, we play a bit as wolves, and you don’t _ever_ play too hard. Don't worry, you didn’t hurt me when walking back, you were calming me, I _know.”_

“Then… how.. _baby,_ does it hurt?” Chanyeol's face contorted as he cupped Baekhyun’s cheek, thumb rubbing gently below the inflamed mark. “Do you want me to clean it up? Hm? We can go down to the stream.” 

“It doesn't hurt, alpha!” Baekhyun smiled big and grabbed his wrists, “Don’t worry about it!”

_Chanyeol was going to worry about it._

***

But, they had a routine now, one that entailed sneaking away into the woods where Chanyeol was continuing to build the hut with confidence.

Well, with _hope,_ and Baekhyun had gotten teary and pounced on him for kisses when he saw it, so that was a good sign.

They didn’t have much time together though, usually stealing what little time they did have in between Sojung getting drunk, being hungover, or him taking another omega into their - _supposed to be his and Baekhyun's_ \- hut.

Baekhyun, while hating the alpha, did feel inadequate, and it showed a lot, because he acted differently sometimes. He came to Chanyeol with worrying stories and tales of them arguing, or of his disgust having to sleep in an unclean bed.

Forced to smell the scent of Sojung’s previous sexual encounter.

Chanyeol’s heart went out to him, and more often than not he found the omega sleeping in _his_ hut, and even a few times found him in the leaves, waiting for Chanyeol in the forest beneath the roof the alpha had just added.

He just wanted the best for Baekhyun, and Sojung wasn’t it.

“How long do you have tonight, cub?” He cooed, pressing a kiss beneath Baekhyun's ear, hand sprawled across the omega's stomach through his robe and the other between Baekhyun's fingers.

Sometimes it felt nothing really changed, not when it was just them sitting out here in the forest, not when Baekhyun pointed at stars he found beautiful, making up stories Chanyeol knew weren’t true at all.

“Hm, maybe a few more moments. We… got into it this morning; he believes as his mate I should be changing in front of him, but I told him he was disgusting, that I would play his _show_ omega, but to even let him see me was enough for me to vomit.”

Chanyeol smiled against his neck, “My strong pup.” He praised, running his fingers over Baekhyun's sleeve where the omega was nervously fiddling with his robe.

He knew Baekhyun was nervous about being stripped mainly because of his pregnancy, and he was showing quickly, it would be much too obvious that he was pregnant before Sojung’s arrival.

“Chanyeol?”

“Yes, baby bear.” The alpha crooned softly, holding Baekhyun's robe shut in fear he’d get cold since snow was slowly beginning to fall. The omega shuffled around to face him.

Baekhyun smiled at the endearment, chewing his lip before surging closer to press a sweet and gentle kiss to Chanyeol's lips.

Chanyeol hummed, fingers petting over the back of Baekhyun's head and untangling some knots from the omega’s hair.

Baekhyun pulled away and between their lips was a soft popping noise, Chanyeol grinned when he saw the fond smile the omega had, and he knew his weird little omega was oddly fond of such little things.

“Silly,” Chanyeol laughed, kissing the corner of Baekhyun's lips loudly as a tease towards the omega.

Baekhyun giggled, fingers encasing Chanyeol's face between his palms and brushing their noses together, “You know only for you, my love,” The omega teased, licking at Chanyeol's cheek sweetly before pressing his cheek down on the alpha’s collarbone.

Chanyeol was pulling him closer, if ever possible, “I’ve been thinking of putting some lights out here for us,” He whispered, “But maybe once our home is finished, so it will be less noticeable.”

The omega smiled against his skin before sitting back with the nervousness he had moments before, “Chan? If.. I tell you something, will you promise not to be too angry?”

Chanyeol frowned, kissing the side of Baekhyun's nose. “Of course, do you not feel well? The pups giving you trouble?”

Baekhyun smiled, knowing the alpha tended to worry, but shook his head and dropped his gaze into his lap, “I… you told me to tell you if I think I am being treated badly, and I-I got in a fight a few days ago with him, he wanted me to remove the beads from my hair. Called them childish, I… _love_ them so I didn’t want to, he just.. grabbed me a little tight.”

Chanyeol gulped, and he had promised so he hoped Baekhyun would ignore the red flickering in his eyes, “They were my gift to you, of course you want to keep them.”

“Our… mating season gift,” Baekhyun blushed and Chanyeol smiled, combing the beads between his fingers, “Of course, baby bear, my mating gift to you. Fifteen year old me spent hours polishing those.”

The omega laughed at him, cheeks pink as Chanyeol kissed his temple before grabbing Baekhyun's fingers, “Let me see, pup.”

Baekhyun looked reluctant to show him, but nodded anyways and started rolling his sleeve up to his shoulder.

“I told him to leave me alone, and he grabbed me, like this,” Baekhyun demonstrated, wrapping his fingers around Chanyeol's bicep, more like just resting his palm as he couldn’t wrap his little fingers around it all the way, “And _pulled,_ my shoulder hurts a little.”

A bruise was wrapped around Baekhyun's upper arm.

Chanyeol wrapped his hand around it softly, easily, _picturing_ how much force must have gone into it and how easy it could have been for Sojung to just rip Baekhyun's arm right out of socket if not careful.

It wasn’t okay, not at all.

Because an alpha was much stronger than an omega - especially Baekhyun who had thrown up so much the first few weeks of pregnancy that he was thinner than before, and only recently had his appetite back.

Chanyeol clicked his tongue and couldn’t help the erratic ticking of his head side to side as he tried to soothe his anger.

“It feels better when you’re around,”

It was such a lie. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was only trying to calm him down, but the alpha was already pushing Baekhyun's robe from his shoulder and feeling over the joint, insanely worried.

This was days later and the bruise was dark, it was obviously a very harsh tug.

 _“Ow,”_ Baekhyun hissed. _“Ow! Ow, alpha-“_

Chanyeol was positive he was going to lose his mind as he ran his thumb over a knot near the omega’s armpit on the front of his shoulder.

“Fuck. Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered like a curse, gently grabbing under Baekhyun's arm and lifting his bicep up slowly.

“Sh, I know, I know, baby.” He soothed when the omega whimpered, the opposite hand holding Baekhyun's face into his neck and toying with his fluffy hair, “It will feel better if we stretch it a little. I know, pup.”

The good news was when Chanyeol got Baekhyun to lift his arm up all the way he didn’t hear any popping, so the arm hadn’t been out of socket, but it didn’t help that Baekhyun was sniffling cries into his skin.

Chanyeol hadn’t seen Baekhyun cry this much their entire lives as he did recently, and it was due to the pregnancy, but also the stress of their separation - Chanyeol knew, because he cried when alone too.

“I’m sorry, baby bear, it’s going to feel better tomorrow.” He promised, kissing Baekhyun's ear and carefully helping the omega’s arm into his robe, “I have a meeting with the Elders tomorrow, we’re going to do something. I’ll _force_ them to listen.”

Baekhyun nodded, face pink from his almost silent tears and Chanyeol licked his cheek apologetically for causing him pain, but knew it was better to check and make sure than risk it healing deformed.

“You should just hide in my hut,” Chanyeol whispered, running fingers along the shell of Baekhyun's ear, “Just hide, my scent will cover your tracks.”

The omega sighed and Chanyeol also knew it was a stupid idea, but was so afraid of what could happen especially now that Baekhyun was admitting to being injured.

“Can you just love me here? I’ll tell you about the sky, Chanyeol. They say there was once a star named _alpha_ and another was named _omega_ and they have a long story together, do you want to hear?”

Chanyeol smiled adoringly, normally he’d have to make fun of Baekhyun's choice in names, how unoriginal.

But he instead kissed Baekhyun's lips and helped him lay comfortably on his back in the frosted grass to see the stars before curling up at his side, resting an arm beneath the omega’s head and the other across his stomach. 

“I always do like your fairytales.” He breathed.

_“It all started when alpha blindly ran into a tree trunk because omega stunned him with a smile.”_

“I believe I remember it quite differently. It all started when omega bit alpha’s tail because he wasn’t interested in playing chase.”

“It’s my story!” Baekhyun whined, biting at Chanyeol’s arm playfully.

***

“Sehun? Jongin?” Chanyeol raised a confused brow as he walked into the Elder’s hut, bowing at the five throned men before fixing confused looks at the two sitting on the floor, “Good… morning?”

“We asked them to come,” Minseok explained, straightening up in his seat, “We… gathered a lot of insight from them, we’ve been… in agreement about recent… activity, and the Head Alpha’s true colors.”

“So have I.” Chanyeol hummed, crossing his arms, “We need to do something.”

“What happens between a mated pair is not our business, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon frowned apologetically.

Chanyeol raised a brow and the Elder looked at his lap, and Chanyeol knew he didn’t believe his own words, “They aren’t mated. They haven’t even had sex.” He argued.

“Ch-“

The alpha hated to hear his name sighed like that and was cutting Luhan off as fast as lightning, _“It is my business!”_ He hissed, “Baekhyun is mine! He’s always been mine and he wants to be _mine!”_

The stares he was met with were nothing but pity and Chanyeol heaved as he tried to control his anger, but he saw Jongin flinch when he looked around and knew his eyes must be bright red.

“He is my business,” He whispered, softer, “Because he's _pregnant_ with my pups. He’s in danger and he’s carrying children, so tell me how the hell that's _not_ my business when his arm was nearly ripped off days ago!”

He didn’t even bother with their shocked gasps and shared looks of worry, only hissing his anger with teary, red eyes. 

“I held him, and he cried. If you don’t believe me - walk out there and ask him to raise his right arm high, he’ll flinch if he can even get it up, and if you remove his robe you’ll see a hand shaped bruise around his arm and a rounding stomach full of _my pups!”_

“Chanyeol,” Yifan whispered, “Please breathe.”

“You have a mate right beside you!” Chanyeol barked intensely, pointing at Luhan, “So don’t pretend to understand! My mate is being _screamed_ at, _harassed_ and _bruised!_ Do something about it, to hell with this alliance! I don’t care what the previous Elders wanted, you’re in charge now and I’m _expecting_ you to do something to protect my family!

Baekhyun has been nothing but kind to all of you, we played together as children! We grew up together, and if you do nothing then I’m gone, I’ll go _rogue_ and not look back or hesitate to speak of the cruelty this pack as inflicted upon my mate.”

“Chanyeol. Alpha.”

Chanyeol hadn’t even realized when the Elders were standing up, but Yixing was grabbing his wrist softly, carefully, watching his every move.

“We are trying to speak, please breathe for a moment so we can speak civilly.”

His body really didn’t want to relax, but Yixing was gentle as he pulled him towards a wooden stool, urging him into the seat.

Chanyeol knew they had always tended to treat them as puppies when they were younger, had always thought Baekhyun was cute for trailing Minseok for pets, but he really felt like a child now as all of them - including Sehun and Jongin - watched him in concern, like he was bound to blow up anytime.

“Okay,” A hand was placed on his shoulder and he relaxed a bit more purely because Luhan was an omega, and it was in his nature to be gentle, “We _are_ listening, alpha, and we do care about each of you, so we need you to speak a little calmer. Explain a little better, we know it’s hard, especially for you.”

Chanyeol swallowed hard and started shaking his leg anxiously, “I only found out… a while ago, Baekhyun had been sick, and we were so worried, but he’s pregnant. I started building our hut together, by the river in the woods… I..” He didn’t even really know what he was rambling anymore, but everything felt so important to tell.

 _“Congratulations.”_ Yifan said deeply, “Truly proud of you, Chanyeol. We will celebrate your pups into the pack warmly.”

Chanyeol’s shoulders relaxed more, licking his lips nervously as he pushed the hair from his face, “Thank you… I… I’m ready to have them, if it’s with Baekhyun I’m ready. Always been ready.”

The looks he earned were even more guilty than the previous ones and Chanyeol swallowed hard, “He told me yesterday, that days ago they had an argument - that they fight a lot - Sojung nearly dislocated his arm. I haven’t gotten a chance to check it today, but yesterday it was pretty painful. He’s emotional, he’s even more sensitive than normal with the pups - which says a lot considering it’s _Baekhyun_ who once yelled at a squirrel.”

The group laughed and Chanyeol felt his lips curl up the smallest bit at the memory before shaking his head, “I'm really afraid - he’s really afraid. He can’t sleep when their hut is always smelling of an unloyal mating, and he’s scared Sojung will find out and rid him of the pups. We’re _afraid_ and don’t know what to do. I promised I would figure it out for him.”

It took a few minutes for him to get any response because it seemed the Elders were calculating, but Sehun was quick to dash to Chanyeol's side, peeking at his profile, “Yeol, you should name one after me.”

Chanyeol chuckled and reached over to shove the boy's shoulder, rolling his eyes.

“Sojung was always like this,” Jongin spoke. “Even when we were pups he was aggressive and always threw the _future Head Alpha_ card when we threatened to tell on him. His father wasn’t much different from what I remember, aggressive and unloyal.”

“Loyalty is a big deal here,” Chanyeol muttered, “To take a mate is a _promise,_ it’s not a chore. Baekhyun hates him, but even then I can see… how upset he is that the alpha has others, and I suspect there’s more ridicule than what Baekhyun tells me. He knows there’s only so much I can hear; truthfully, he’s happy I decided to hold off tearing Sojung apart long enough to speak to the Elders.”

Jongin and Sehun stare at him wide eyed then, much more understanding of the reason Chanyeol was so intensely upset in Baekhyun's place.

Of course, they couldn’t possibly know to what extent Chanyeol was pissed unless they knew their history together - he suspected they did know based on their expressions. Perhaps the Elders told them to prepare them for his reactions.

“Chanyeol,” Yixing interrupted, “Yeol. We’ve figured something out, but it’s not very orthodox.”

The alpha couldn’t give two fucks if it was the dumbest plan ever - at least it was _something._

“If Sehun and Jongin can convince their more trusting people of us to single handedly rule, then we will approve your mating with no other options. Baekhyun would claim he doesn’t like Sojung; he would need to speak up about all of their questionable arguments, but we would let you both mate together.”

“And if they cannot?” Chanyeol whispered.

Junmyeon stood up and shifted into his feet when a silence took over the tent before he came over to touch the side of Chanyeol's hair, “Then, you _do_ what you need to, and we will… find ways not to kick you from the pack.”

The look in the Elder’s eye let him know he had their full support.

In whatever he decided to do. In whatever he _needed_ to do.

***

Time passed quickly.

There was only so much Chanyeol could focus on, so he tried to live day by day and not to get caught up attempting to read Jongin or Sehun’s lips when he saw them speaking to their own pack members.

He instead tried to help out where he could.

Hunting, fishing, building.

Checking on Baekhyun.

Things were getting rough, mainly because Chanyeol felt Baekhyun was speaking less and less every time they were together, less about Sojung and more about the pups.

That wasn’t the issue, Chanyeol didn’t care to hear about Sojung, but he did care about the bruising he noticed scattered along Baekhyun's hands, but when he asked the omega was always fast to sweet talk him.

And Chanyeol was _always_ easy to fall for Baekhyun's spell.

Another issue was the obvious fact that Baekhyun's face was rounding and Chanyeol saw a slight wobble in his walk, he always paid attention to the omega so of course he’d notice first. But it was winter already, Baekhyun was far along, and he was concerned when others would start to notice too.

_And they were starting to._

“God. You’re so heavy already, stop eating.”

Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed across the fire, watching Sojung grab the bread from Baekhyun's hand.

If there was anything Baekhyun was extremely defensive over it would be puppies so Chanyeol wasn’t surprised when the omega was standing up angrily, earning a few heads turned his way.

His abandonment must not have sat well with Sojung, because the alpha was standing up and yanking Baekhyun's robe.

It was so harsh that the omega wobbled and squeaked a surprised noise, using a hand to cover his now exposed chest.

_“Where do you think you’re going!”_

“Away!” Baekhyun screamed, face bright red, veins crowning his forehead.

Chanyeol hadn’t ever seen him so mad before -couldn't even imagine how intense their arguments were because he didn’t fight with the omega - he never really did.

“You’re mine! You do what I say, when I say it!”

Chanyeol’s breath caught and saw the Elders standing up intending to stop them, because that was a huge thought that their pack _didn’t_ share.

Omegas weren’t to be owned, they were to be cared for. They didn’t need to abide by an alpha’s rule or order, maybe hundreds of years before, but never anymore.

At least not in this pack.

Baekhyun didn’t like that, his hand was coming out to smack the alpha in the face, and as someone whom the omega had roughed up in the past while playing, Chanyeol _knew_ it didn’t hurt - especially not an alpha.

But Sojung roared, coming back at Baekhyun twice as hard, his hand hitting the omega’s face so hard the sound echoed and Baekhyun fell to the dirt with his hand reaching for his face.

Baekhyun’s eyes were so ashamed, and he looked right at Chanyeol - _embarrassed._

As if this was his fault. As if he was the one a fool for getting hit. As if Chanyeol would look at him as if he were unwanted.

The crowd gasped and Chanyeol was snarling. The alpha had no care in the world anymore - he was sick and tired of the bruises, of the sneaking, the fear in Baekhyun’s eyes. 

The omega was good at distracting him, but that didn’t mean Chanyeol never noticed the look in his eye when they spoke of the children and the future.

Chanyeol's anger was so loud that when Sojung noticed him he just growled _louder, harder,_ gaze locked on him.

But despite how badly Chanyeol wanted to spill blood, he instead shoved people out of the way to crouch down and pick Baekhyun up.

Baekhyun clutched at him, he whimpered and hid his face in his chest, embarrassed at his tears and Chanyeol knew if Baekhyun hated _anything_ it was looking weak.

“It’s okay. I got you, sh, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Chanyeol whispered, turning the way he came and his tone had people making way for them, while the pack was throwing out concerned questions.

“We don’t attack our mates.” He heard Yifan begin behind him, “We don’t lay hands on omegas.”

“We will have to discuss this and put you on the stand. It’s against our morals.” He heard Luhan add.

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun nod slightly against his skin and wanted nothing more than to get him somewhere safer, quieter, to relax.

But, a growl cut him off, not one he could ignore even if he wanted to.

_“I know your scent! You’re the one my bitch sneaks off to! Aren’t you! How does it feel to fuck my mate! To know he has been with me! That whore of an omega is useless anyway!”_

“We do not refer to omega’s as bitches!” He heard Zitao yell, offense in his voice and it was the first time Chanyeol could recall the young omega speaking out.

But it didn’t help the fact that Chanyeol was going to kill him.

He wasn’t leaving here without killing Sojung. There was no way.

Chanyeol’s hair stood up as he carefully set Baekhyun to his feet, wrapping arms around the omega to steady him, and laughed. He laughed because it was so _ironic_ Sojung assumed these things.

Baekhyun hadn’t ever been with anyone but Chanyeol. He remained only Chanyeol's and it was likely the fact Baekhyun wouldn’t mate or have sex with Sojung that had the alpha _raging._

Plus, Chanyeol found the alpha cowardly when he knew Baekhyun must be drenched in his scent despite them cleaning him off before sending him back. They had never been the most strict though, and Baekhyun would kiss him before he left and they would hug.

The children were forcing Baekhyun to hold onto his scent by now, so he knew Baekhyun’s scent must have smelled like an alpha for a long time.

Sojung had to have noticed by now. but the alpha hadn’t ever once confronted him - maybe he confronted Baekhyun, and that thought didn’t stand well with Chanyeol at all.

In fact, Chanyeol was _over_ playing games.

 _“This omega,”_ Chanyeol corrected his derogatory insult and turned around, Baekhyun's head buried in his chest.

Chanyeol cupped the back of his head and pet his hair, “Has a _name,_ a very beautiful name, and very much would prefer you’d use it, especially if you want to spread such blatant lies that he touched you, _mutt.”_

Sojungs face turned red and Chanyeol nodded at Yifan to let the alpha go. They were going to fight this out.

Until Chanyeol won. It was the only option.

“The truth is.” Chanyeol smiled into Baekhyun's hair, fingers gently loosening Baekhyun's robe, “This omega is my mate, he's mine and always has been. We even have… a litter growing to prove it.”

Shocked gasps rang around and Chanyeol smiled at the excitement he noticed from his pack, Jongdae looked ready to run over and coddle Baekhyun on the spot, and Chanyeol was proud when the older statuses sent him wide grins - because they had _always_ known things would be this way.

Because Baekhyun was _always_ with Chanyeol and the alpha was _always_ with the omega - it only made sense.

“I don’t appreciate your blatant abuse,” Chanyeol hissed, pulling down the back of Baekhyun's robe, revealing a few healing bruises - he heard Baekhyun gasp into his chest and knew the omega probably didn’t know he noticed them. Chanyeol noticed very much.“Of an omega in general - let alone a _pregnant_ omega, _my mate._ What do you have to say? It’s against our morals!”

He was getting more upset every second Sojung continued glaring at him, but remained stone cold and uncaring at people's anger towards him.

Baekhyun whimpered into his chest, hands placed around Chanyeol's ribs and he knew what was about to happen, Chanyeol did too.

“Kyungsoo take him away,” Chanyeol requested, kissing Baekhyun's hair and removing the omega’s fingers, attempting to place him somewhere safe.

He was met with a teary eyed, scared look, Baekhyun clutched onto his waist tighter, _“No. Alpha, no.”_

“Baek-“

Chanyeol was cut off by a snarl and released one twice as angry when a large, black wolf lunged at them.

“He tried to hurt the omega!” Chanyeol heard someone cry and didn’t have time to do anything but turn to shove Baekhyun into Jongin’s chest, the closest to them.

Then, he shifted.

It stung his joints as they weren’t prone to shifting so suddenly, but he stood tall, a sleek, auburn wolf that instantly was walking in menacing circles around the black one. 

Chanyeol's paw prints looked huge through the thin layer of snow on the ground. He and Sojung were both about the same size, but Chanyeol was looking for _blood._

 _“You tried to hurt him!”_ Chanyeol roared, snapping his teeth at him, _“My mate! A pregnant omega!”_

He saw Sojung’s ear twitch and wasn’t surprised when the wolf swiped a paw out at him in warning. Chanyeol snapped his teeth at it, unmoving when it came and the black wolf took it back quickly. _“He was promised to me! He’s mine!”_

Chanyeol would laugh if he could, but in this form it was more instinct than anything so when Sojung jumped at him, the auburn wolf was quick to respond and was latching teeth into his arm, letting them both roll through the dirty snow.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun screamed as teeth latched into Chanyeol’s fur by his head, the omega was being held up by the two unmatured alphas due to his panic.

Sojung yelped, but Chanyeol continued to bite harder until his mouth tasted like iron and then was kicking the other off when he felt blood dripping down his ear.

Chanyeol tried to flick his ear to get the blood away, but his adrenaline was rushing through him so fast that he couldn’t feel anything.

 _“Did it feel good to assert dominance on someone so small?”_ He barked, showing off his red teeth and watching the limp Sojung had as they were compelled to circle each other.

He knew the others could hear everything they said, and it only made him _want_ to call Sojung out more because the alpha had no room to deny when everything was so obvious.

_“Angry an omega won't sleep with you? Pathetic. You're no alpha, you're a coward.”_

Sojung lunged out, attaching his teeth into Chanyeol's hind leg with a growl, ripping through his muscle.

Chanyeol hissed, pressing his ears on his head - he felt that one, it was too deep to ignore - but he was snapping back quickly when he heard Baekhyun screaming and turned to bite at Sojung’s cheek.

His teeth scraped the alphas face and he released Chanyeol's leg with a loud whimper, so loud Chanyeol thought he’d be submitting when he looked at him again and was missing a patch of fur, in his place just red, bloody flesh.

Chanyeol never thought it'd feel good to act so primal, but if anyone deserved it, Sojung did.

_“An alpha that can’t control an omega is nothing!”_

Chanyeol ran his tongue across his teeth at that, because their views were so different, _“Dominance isn’t control!”_ He argued, lowering his front paws to the grass, giving Sojung an opportunity to back down.

He should have expected as much, but the black wolf went running for his neck, his teeth scraped Chanyeol's shoulder before the auburn wolf snapped out of it, instinctually turning to sink his teeth deep into Sojung’s throat instead - taking the opportunity that the other alpha _missed._

Chanyeol closed his eyes as he shook his head, unable to force himself to let go even as Sojung started whimpering and his kicking mellowed out. Sojung kicked and whimpered and cried.

But it was useless.

Chanyeol couldn’t let him live. Not in the world he pictured for his family.

“Chanyeol, he's gone. You can let go.” He heard Junmyeon say softly.

And it felt like all at once noises could be heard again, but he didn’t let go. He continued to shake his head and mawl the alpha. Chanyeol couldn't let him get off so easy.

_“Let me go! Let me go!”_

Only a moment later he had Baekhyun at his side, petting his fur. “Sh, let go. Let go, alpha.” Baekhyun’s face full of tears, eyes wide with worry.

Chanyeol let go of the corpse then, whimpering and rolling onto his side, red covered all of the snow. He'd never seen a fight for dominance in his life, but it was all blood and all gore.

And he was exhausted.

“Yo-You’re bleeding! Cha- alpha, you’re bleeding!”

Chanyeol chirped what he hoped was a reassuring sound, nosing along Baekhyun's stomach tiredly, _“For you. For us.”_

The omega’s face pulled together more, and Chanyeol purred when Baekhyun was petting his ribs, carefully avoiding the blood matting into his fur. “Sh, sh. Y-You did well. You did so well.” 

Baekhyun laid down on the blood stained ground to curl under the alpha’s front paws as the pack began to get medical supplies. 

Chanyeol could barely open his eyes because blood was running down so fast from his ear. And his hind leg was beginning to tingle in a numbing sort of way - he knew that wasn’t good.

“My alpha,” Baekhyun cried, head tucked protectively under Chanyeol's jaw on his throat.

The alpha knew he must have scared Baekhyun an awful lot, but the thought of even leaving him alone was enough for Chanyeol to ignore the pain of his injuries to clean Baekhyun's cheek sweetly, listening to the omega cry it out.

Baekhyun occasionally brought his hand to the side of Chanyeol's neck, scratching over his pulse.

“Baekhyun. We need to get him to a healer, sweetie. And you shouldn't lay in the cold.”

Chanyeol blinked groggily at Jongdae over Baekhyun's head, “Is it too bad?”

The beta grimaced, “Lets just see if you have an ear left.”

Chanyeol huffed, nosing Baekhyun's cheek before carefully standing on fours, yelping when he tried to put pressure down on his hind leg.

“Come on, Yeol. You did good,” Minseok urged him towards the healer.

The alpha gave what he hoped was a nod before turning to look over his shoulder where Baekhyun was now sitting on his bottom in a ring of Chanyeol's blood that stained the grass, not far behind him laid Sojungs body.

Baekhyun was always beautiful even with red, swollen eyes, puffy cheeks, robe rolled down past his shoulders and blood drying on his skin. He smiled a watery, sobbing beam with a palm resting over his stomach.

_“I told you I’d take care of it, baby bear.”_

***

Chanyeol did have an ear.

It turned out the bite had taken a chunk of fur from behind his ear, not from it, which was good because he had no idea what he’d do if he couldn’t hear Baekhyun with both ears.

Besides that, his injuries had been minimal in comparison to Sojung’s body, and Chanyeol was even slightly surprised to hear nobody wanted to take responsibility for his corpse.

It was surprising seeing as many omega’s had sought for Baekhyun's spot, but Chanyeol also recognized that his true self came to light in his final moments.

In a sign of good spirit, the Elders had buried him although Luhan had been vocal about wanting _nothing_ to do with it.

Chanyeol was confined to a bed for a little bit, the bite in his leg went down to the bone and the mark was sensitive, but Baekhyun was very careful in cleaning them off for him.

“It’s unfair.”

Chanyeol hummed and watched Baekhyun place little wood sculptures into the carved shelves they’d made into the tree that ran through their home. 

“Because now I can’t have you all to myself, it’s so unfair.”

“What are you talking about, cub?” He smiled, shaking a hand out beside the bed in a _come here_ motion. “Are you making up stories again, silly omega.” 

The omega pouted his lips out when he was close enough and Chanyeol smiled adoringly when Baekhyun leaned down at his side to earn a kiss.

His hand drifted down Baekhyun's swollen chest to the huge curve of his stomach, rubbing gently.

Baekhyun giggled against his mouth before standing beside the bed, close enough to allow Chanyeol to sit up and kiss his stomach, “The other omegas always talk about how brave it was. They want you to father their pups.”

“Too bad,” Chanyeol said instantly, careful of applying too much pressure to Baekhyun's swelling chest but wanting to soothe the soreness, “I have a mate and a litter soon, within the next month? Two?”

“I think…” Baekhyun pursed his lips in thought, shivering when Chanyeol continued to touch his nude body, “Sooner. Weeks away.”

A beaming grin spread across the alpha’s face, prompting him to kiss Baekhyun's lower abdomen and trailing his lips to the omega’s belly just to hear the content sigh he received.

“In fact.” He heard the omega add, the sound was mischievous. “You should help me, alpha. We need to be sure I’m prepared or else it will hurt badly. The healer told me so.”

Chanyeol purred into his skin, patting his own stomach.

Baekhyun was a giggling mess when using his help to climb on top of him.

The omega always looked adorable when he assumed he got his way - which he usually did - mouth a pretty smile while placing his hands onto Chanyeol’s chest to look down at him.

“You know, we _are_ mates now.” Chanyeol began, trailing hands down Baekhyun's hips, “You don’t need excuses to seduce me into the forest as you once did, baby. We’re already here.”

Baekhyun wiggled with excitement anyway, “Want to have sex, alpha - but it is _also_ helpful, I swear the healer said so.” He pouted, stomach protruding outwards so far Chanyeol found the sight addicting.

“As if I would have said no, baby bear.”

***

“You can’t sleep?”

Chanyeol smiled as he felt arms draped around his shoulders and a naked chest press into his back.

“Taemin won’t settle,” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's wrist and lifting the puppy up for the omega to see, “At least Jisung and Yeri sleep all night.”

“Hey, pup, mommy and daddy want to sleep now. Please sleep.” Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun's words that were whispered into his hair, “We can play tomorrow.”

“I even tried to place him near you to feed,” The alpha cooed, holding the brown puppy under his chin, “He isn’t hungry, just wants attention.”

Baekhyun hummed, reaching out to pet the pups back, getting excited squeaking in response.

He glanced at the nest to make sure the noise hadn’t woken up the grey colored little girl and their speckled coated runt. It didn’t, they both seemed to be in their own world with Yeri kicking her paws in dreamland and the loud snoring from Jisung.

“Let’s just take him to bed,” Baekhyun whispered, pressing a kiss below Chanyeol’s ear, “Maybe if we tell him a story.”

“What about, baby?” Chanyeol asked, turning his head to press a kiss to the corner of Baekhyun's lips.

The omega smiled, eyes half lidded with sleep as he kissed his mate’s head, “All about two best friends. One was adventurous and tugged the other around until they became friends.”

Chanyeol’s eyes lit up before he smiled and nodded his head slightly, “And _why_ exactly was this adventurous one always bothering the other? I’m sure he’d like to know.”

Baekhyun blushed, reaching over Chanyeol’s arm to scoop Taemin up between his palms before giggling to himself and flashing the alpha a loving grin, “I had a good feeling about you, my love.”

“Hm. And that explains nearly ripping my tail off?”

“I just love you a lot, Chanyeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
